Battling my own shadow
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: A symbiote gets Hannah's shadow and becomes her. now, she must destroy it. Warning: references to Kamen Rider Kabuto and Spider Man 3


**Hope you enjoy my fanfic. Leave reviews, please!**

**(Warning: There are references to Kamen Rider Kabuto and Spider-Man 3)**

One night, Miley Stewart was sleepy. She then took off her clothes, and changed into her pajamas, and went to bed. She was tired from her gigs as Hannah Montana. She was fully asleep, and then, a symbiote came to her and possessed her, copied her DNA, took her shadow, and the symbiote left.

All it wanted was her shadow.

The next day, she then gets a report on TV that a fake Hannah Montana was harassing the people and making chaos in the city, and she said, "Could it be the symbiote that came to me and possessed me? I mean, my shadow was not with me."

Mr. Stewart said, "I noticed that. The symbiote stole your shadow and copied your DNA."

Jackson said, "Well, that's better."

Miley said, "No it isn't, Jackson. It copied my body, my look, just by taking my shadow. Now, I must defeat that shadow."

She then went back to her room, and she got her wig, and she opened her secret box, which contained her very prized possession: a Kabuto Zecter.

She remembered Kagami's words:

"_If you'll use the Kabuto Zecter, be careful. It chose you, so be careful in using it. Use it only if you have to, but don't if not. Good luck, and be careful with that Zecter."_

Miley said, "Well, I have to do it. No more, no less."

She then got her Zecter and she left, but before she can leave the house, Mr. Stewart said, "Be careful out there, Miley. You're my only daughter. Good luck and God bless you."

Miley said, "I will, dad. I will get rid of that symbiote copy of me… and bring my shadow back to me." Then, she left for the city.

She made it to the city plaza, and she saw her symbiote copy. But, Oliver and Lilly were there too to watch, and Miley said, "You'll be sorry now, my shadow."

The copy said, "I'm going to kick butt. And it will be upon you, Hannah Montana."

She was shocked to find out her secret was now revealed, and she said, "You really do know me, even though you're my shadow."

The copy said, "So what? I'll replace you once I delete you. So, be gone, Hannah Montana!"

Miley said, "Not in your life. Bring it on."

They began fighting, well, as true martial artists, like they can do great fighting because both can fight well, since the shadow symbiote copied her knowledge, too. But, it was later that Miley began to get beaten up to a pulp, and now, a very fed up Miley said, "Ok, no more Ms. nice gal. I'm going to get you now- once and for all."

She then brought out her Zector and said, "Henshin!" then, she placed it on her belt, and the Zecter said, "Henshin!" She transformed to a Rider, but she then adjusted her Zecter and said, "Cast Off!" and the Zecter repeated, "Cast Off!", and she became Rider Kabuto, with the Zecter saying, "Change Beetle!"

Miley said, "Do you have it? I bet you're defeated anytime with this."

The copy said, "Surprise! I have one too." Then, she showed her belt, too and it had a Zecter, too, and she just said, "Henshin. Cast Off!" and she also became Rider Kabuto- only dark version of it, that is. "Change Dark Beetle!"

The copy said, "Let's finish this."

Miley said, "NOW!!!"

They fought again, but it looks like the shadow reads her movements and she can't beat herself. But she wasn't determined to give up, since her friends are watching and cheering for her, even though she'll get almost defeated. She just got up, and she kept fighting the symbiote, but she can't defeat herself. As if the shadow has no weakness.

Until Oliver said, "Miley, Take this!" Then, he threw an object at her. She looked at it, and she saw the object… it was another Zecter, but it was to upgrade her power.

She might have one more chance to defeat her.

She then installed her other Zecter, and she adjusted it two times while she said, "Hyper Cast Off. Hyper Clock Up!" then, she becomes an even better Rider Kabuto- in Hyper Kabuto mode. (Zecter's voice) "Hyper Cast Off. Change Hyper Beetle! Hyper Clock Up!"

Then, the copy said, "Oh no, I don't have that in my DNA data! I'm doomed!"

Miley (as Hyper Kabuto) said, "Yes, you're doomed." Then, she jumped higher, while the shadow just looked in defeat. Miley then shouted, "RIDER KICK!!!" then, the shadow copies her move, and both fighters strike each other, but Hannah (the real one) was fortunate to strike the shadow by the belt buckle, while the copy's kick was missed, and the shadow exploded. At last, she defeated her own shadow, and her shadow went back to her.

Then, she unchanged, and when she did, she became Hannah Montana- without the folks knowing she wore her wig at a blink of an eye!

The whole people who looked at her said, "How did she do that?" Oliver said, "That's my friend!"

Lilly just smiled; as she was speechless throughout the fight- save for all her cheering.

Then, Hannah said, "Now, the copy is gone and defeated. Thank you people!" then, she giggled, and the people cheered!

Hannah then asked Lilly, "Where did you guys found that Zecter?"

Lilly answered, "A certain Kagami Arata gave it to us. He said that if ever we found you, we'll give it to you, since he forgot to give it to you before."

Hannah said, "Really? I didn't know that he has another Zecter."

Lilly continued, "The Zecter we gave you is an upgrade Zecter, for your Kabuto Zecter."

Hannah hugged Lilly and Oliver and she said, "Thanks guys! You're the best friends I can ever have!" then, she kissed Oliver, and they walked home, for the copy is gone.

**THE END**


End file.
